The Academy XENTURIAN SECRETS
by Khengis.Khanjr
Summary: Darkness is eminent, Time is running out. Follow Alex as he struggles to keep up with the new secrets in his life and this new challenge that threatens the whole of existence. along with his friends of course... first story please review


_The time is fast approaching, the darkness is eminent, he has begun to advance too quickly, and I have to do something._

These thoughts passed through the professor's mind as he strolled down the moss covered stone walkways around the school. He took in the lush African scenery, the sunset in the background, tall mangroves strewn all across the landscape and giant African elephants lazying around, he called his assistant "Fred , I think it's time to welcome the special students" he said over his watch.

….

"Alex, be quick and get those orders down, we've got customers piling up" the store manager yelled over the intercom, Alex felt that this would have been the worst day in his life if only he hadn't already seen worse.

"I'll be right there Mr. Price" he answered as he hurried through the kitchen door into the kitchen, spending another day with those ignorant professors would have been more preferable to this, he thought as he continued to grill the salmon. This job at the burgeon café had managed to take his mind sad life, dropping out of school at age seven because they were not adequate; well that was according to his mama, travelling around the southern hemisphere looking for an "adequate" school, having an IQ so high it was actually embarrassing to repeat to any human, well it wasn't every teen who had a PhD in applied physics.

Before long, his shift was done, saying his goodbyes to Mr. Price and other regulars, he left for the university, checking his watch; it was only 6.45 pm, at least he could work for a few hours in the lab before heading home. The university by now was coming into view when all of a sudden he was engulfed in a green light that made his whole body feel like it was being torn apart atom by atom, wait he knew what this was, it was…..

"Professor, they have arrived" the cybernetic personal assistant relayed to the professors office. Silence .

"Professor Flakes, are you aware of my prior announcement?"

Still more silence.

"Well sir it seems I must fetch you as usual". Saying the android stepped into the large spacious office, all across the room books and furniture were thrown about and holographic calculations were hovering over a solitary being in the middle of the room.

"Sorry professor but I have to interrupt your meditations. The special students have arrived and await your briefing in the teleport station. The androids monotonous voice seemed lost on the semi-conscious figure. If not for the heaving chest, one would have thought the professor dead.

If not for the startling blue eyes filled with intelligence but lined with sadness, the professor looked physically 12 years old but his face showed centuries of experience.

"I'll be right there, Fred" he grumbled finally shaking out of his daze.

"Please be quick, sir. They seem very agitated"

"Anyone in their situation would understandably be so" the professor stated calmly as he put on his glasses.

 _I guess it's time to welcome them_ **. The professor thought as he disappeared into thin air.**

"Where am i?" Alex grumbled as he stood from the immaculate white floor on which he had been lying unconscious. "How did I end up here?" he said to no one in particular

"Well, you are in the academy, to be simply put and also am very sorry for the shock which our teleporting device may have made you experience" a voice from nowhere answered him.

"Who are you? You do know that I have rights" Alex shouted at the wall.

Suddenly the voice materialized into the form of a man or for the lack of better words a man boy, this "man" looked like an average twelve year old, short, and tall and skinny, but Alex could see that this was no ordinary twelve year old.

"Hey, kid. First how did you do that as it would take an advanced physicist who has a degree in nuclear disassociation and secondly, why the hell did you lock me up in here?"

"well firstly Mr. alexander Dumonte Jr, am not a kid, am easily two thousand years, the name is professor Bill Flakes, and yes I am such a physicist, and lastly am sorry if you mistook your situation as that of a prisoner, this is the loading dock of our teleporting device, say hello to Mr. Alex, Fred"

"Hello Alex"

Alex already swooning from hearing the actual age of his "captor?" was even more shocked to hear a robotic voice greet him, but then he decided to go with the flow, "hello to you Fred, now you professor uhm flakes, what do want from me?"

"well you might have already gotten your invitation into our school, now you may wonder what a young man of your mental prowess would need to go to school for, but every student already enrolled in this school have similar mental abilities , though not as advanced as yours. We would like to give you an opportunity to advance yourself and finally have a normal life. With real people and not just your inventions and experiments"

Alex listened wondering why this boy looked familiar to him, and also what opportunity may be, this he asked the professor.

"Well Alex, why don't we step outside and find out for you, shall we."

At that very moment more professor flakes clones were talking to two other people in the other wing of the loading bay.

"Professor Do you think all this is necessary, I believe that your person and the school defense team will be able to handle any upcoming threats from you-know-who"

"I wish that I and the defense team would be enough, but the foe we face is not a normal one. It is an ancient evil that must be dealt with by an ancient good"

"And you believe these three teens have a shot at stopping something which frightens even you professor"

"These three are not just your normal teens, especially Alex; it is just a matter of time. They are full of surprises. See escort them to the main lobby of the tech area, I would be waiting for them there."

"Understood professor"

Professor flakes felt the androids cybernetic presence leave his office. He opened his keyboard drawer and typed in the password and an image appeared.

"Well Xephusa, I think I finally found a way to be rid of you nuisance Once and for all.

…

Alex didn't know what to think of the place he found himself to be, beautiful would be the first; the tech here was decades away but still here they were.

"Whoa, I think am in love!"Alex shouted at no one in particular

"Could you be civilized please" a voice called out by his left

"Now that was just plain rude" another voice answered at his other side

Looking at his left side, he saw a lady, about his age, average height, strong gray eyes, and a strong aristocratic aroma around her person.

"Yes, I have to agree with the fellow beside me, that was rude, besides have you seen this place. By the way am Alex, you?" Alex said to the girl beside him

"My name is of no consequence to you, Mr. Alex"

That was when the other guy decided he had had enough of their unpractical bantering "hi, well this fellow here has a name, its Phil, but you can just call me 'gear' and does anyone know we ended up here"

But the look that Phil got from both Alex and the other girl told him all he needed to know

"Well then, I'd just mind ma business then"

Alex was annoyed with this girl's behavior "I just asked to know your name, no need to act so high and mighty"

"How dare…"

Her outburst was cut off by professor flakes walking into the lobby

"hello again Alex" and looking at the others "Katrina Del Rosas I presume" said girl just nodded her head thinking why they had sent the bell boy to meet her "and finally Phil Wickins himself, I must say I am most say am most impressed with the alternative fuel engine you designed" said boy waved and blushed at the compliment also wondering how such a young boy could know about the secret project he had going with the government

"I hoped you have all introduced yourselves?" prof. flakes said as he looked at the brilliant eyes staring at him, their friendship was essential as that would prove how able they would be to work together and stop the evil that was eminent.

"Well professor, some people enjoy being hard" said Alex

"Wait, professor? I must be hearing wrong, right?" Phil said looking at the "little" boy in front of them.

"Yes, I am one, in fact I have been one for long time" said professor flakes with a smirk on his face.

"For how long?" Katrina asked with her usual smug tone

"Well young lady, long enough to have met all you parents when they were still little prodigies trying to find their way in the world of IQ's"

This statement was a great shock to the group in front of him

"But that's a story for another day; right now we have to show you around."

As he ended his statement there was a huge explosion, debris and trees were flying in every direction.

"WHERE IS THE THREE? WHERE ARE THEY?!" A huge golem* was strutting through the school grounds and bellowing, destroying trees with a single swipe of his hand.

" _Well it seems like you've made the first move, well played brother, well played"_ the professor thought as he side-stepped away from a large chunk of stone that was coming for his head.

"It begins!" the professor yelled as he ran into the field of battle

 _YES IT BEGINS_

 _{Evil Laughter in the Void}_


End file.
